The Here and Now
by LilPurpleMonkey
Summary: Sonny left when she found Chad cheating on her she left without telling him that she was pregnant.Chad made the biggest mistake of his life & instead of trying to fix it he loses the human being he was. Their lives before they reunited in SIx Years Later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there reader is LilPurpleMonkey and this is the prequel to Six Years Later. I was inspired to write this after I read the final chapter of Six Years Later. I hope you like it and you don't necessarily have to read the other one to understand this one.**

**Chapter One: Wisconsin Again**

**Sonny's POV**

She was wearing only Chad's blue button down shirt, the shirt I had been wearing about a month ago. A month ago I was in her place, a month ago Chad told me that he loved me, a month ago we had sex, and now a month later I'm standing in his doorway with some news that could change his life forever.

Marta smirked at me as if saying that she won in this unspoken competition for Chad's heart, the competition that I didn't know existed. I thought that I held Chad's heart but apparently I didn't, he had my heart and he chose to shatter it into a thousand little pieces. Before she could even say anything I ran from the apartment.

There was one thing that I had been mulling over since I moved to Hollywood and that was college. Sitting on my desk at home was my acceptance letter to Wisconsin State University and before I started acting I wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. I had been ready to give that dream up for another one and now I was ready to go back to that dream.

"Sonny?" my mother said when I burst through the front door of our apartment. "What did he say?"

"Nothing, I didn't talk to him because Marta was there." I said running into my room and pulling my suitcase out of the closet. My mother followed me into my room and watched as I threw anything and everything into the suitcase. "Mother, we're going back home. I don't want to stay here, I'm going to Wisconsin State."

"Sonny you should think this through." she said not stopping me from packing everything.

"I have and this is what I want." I said.

"Okay, I think you should call Marshall and at least tell Chad about..."

"I'm not telling Chad anything."

**Chad's POV**

I walked onto the So Random set, the Randoms were all lounging in the prop house. Every Random except for Sonny. Only when I really stepped in did I notice the long faces on the usually cheerful bunch.

"Tawni, why do you all look like someone died?" I asked sitting on the coffee table.

"Sonny's gone." she said, she shot me a look that said she blamed me for Sonny's departure.

Abruptly I stood up knocking over a cup of some kind of juice. At that moment I didn't care that Tawni was looking at me like she wanted to gut me alive, no at that moment all I cared about was that Sonny was gone and that it was entirely my fault. Had I not been so stupid she might still be here, I threw away two years of real feelings for one night of heated stupidity. I jogged out of the prop house down the hall toward Marshal's office.

I didn't knock, no I was past caring about others, all I wanted was for what Tawni said to not be true. Marshal was on the phone when I came in, he sighed and told whoever was on the other end that I had arrived. It was about three more minutes before he finally hung up and looked me in the eyes.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"Sonny left, she left Hollywood and doesn't plan on coming back." Marshal said sadly.

I broke right then and there, I Chad Dylan Cooper had screwed up so bad. I had lost the one person that made me a better human being and in all honesty I was afraid of what was going to become of me.

**Sonny's POV**

I got a ton of weird looks as I walked onto the campus for orientation, it was not everyday that an eight month pregnant eighteen year old walked onto a university campus. I left Hollywood eight months ago and in a couple of weeks I'll be having my twin boys. My mother nearly passed out when she found out that I was having not one but two babies.

"I don't like that they stare at me like they've never seen a pregnant person before." I said to Jim, the guy who quickly became my best friend after I came back from Hollywood.

"They're just looking at you because you're with me." he said making me laugh.

I had been a comedian and I had loved making people laugh, now I could barely make myself laugh. Jim was the only person nowadays that could make me smile honestly and eye to eye.

"You're not that eye catching." I said after my fit of giggles ended. He faked a hurt look before laughing with me. "I can't wait for them to come out already."

"Have you decided on names?" Jim asked as we walked into the dining commons.

"Yeah. Dylan Christopher and Chase Matthew." I said.

"Any special reason behind the names?" he said wiggling his black eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at him and nodded.

"Dylan is Chad's middle name and Christopher is my grandfather's name. Chase is the middle name of my best, whoever that may be." he smiled widely and nudged me in the ribs gently. "Yeah, you should be honored. Anyway Matthew was my uncle's name."

"Why did you choose Dylan over all of the other names in the universe?" he said as we got in line for one of the restaurants.

"I chose Dylan because Chad is as much their father as I am their mother. I loved Chad for two years and these children are a product of that love." I said not really knowing if I had answered his question. "I did what I did because of him, I left because I didn't want to ruin his career."

The truth was that I had noticed that Chad hadn't really been into me after we had sex, so all in all I felt like he just wanted me for that. I hated that I still loved him. To name my son after him was a hard decision but one that I thought was absolutely the only way to go.

...

Dylan was born first and five minutes later came Chase. Jim held the video camera as I changed their diapers for the first time. I felt like I was on that show that documents pregnant sixteen year olds.

"Are you ever going to tell Chad?" my mother asked once Jim put the camera away and had Chase in his arms. I turned around and glared at her for no apparent reason. "Answer my question Alison and hand me my grandchild."

I handed her Dylan and thought about the answer to her question, "Mother, I don't want to ruin Chad's career."

**Chad's POV**

I set the half empty glass down, the girl behind the counter eyed me. I realized that I didn't look like my usual polished self, my hair was messy, my tie was loose, and top couple of buttons were undone.

"Rough day?" she asked wiping the counter down with a purple cloth.

"You have no idea." I said taking the glass and draining it clean. "Can I have another one?" I said waving the glass at her.

"Sure." she said pouring me my third drink. I looked her over, she was no Sonny but she was ten times better then Marta. She had pin straight black hair and green eyes so bright that I was positive they were contacts. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Chad." I answered taking the drink and sipping it. "What's yours?"

"India." she said.

We talked for the rest of her shift and I found myself having a lot more fun then I've had in months.

"Let me treat you to an awesome night." I said as we exited the sushi bar.

"A night out with the famous Chad Dylan Cooper, that sounds fun." she said walking with me to my car.

"No you're spending the night with Chad Cooper." I said flashing her my million dollar smile.

**Sonny's POV**

They had his eyes, my kids even from this tender age looked exactly like Chad. My life now revolves around them.

**Chad's POV**

I have slipped into a pattern, wake up, eat, work, hook up with some chick, sleep. This is what I have become.

**To Be Continued...**

**So there it is. If i get enough feedback I'll continue. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there here's chapter two and sorry it is so late I only just noticed that i had already finished it ...my bad. Anyway I hade fun writing chad's part**

**Chapter Two: Long Days and Longer Nights**

**Sonny's POV**

"I can't believe that they fell asleep." I said sinking down onto the couch beside Jim. I placed the baby monitor on the end table I reached over and took the remote from Jim's hand, he quirked an eyebrow and tried to take it back. "We're not watching ESPN again."

"We're not watching some chick flick either." he said trying to take the remote that I had out of his reach.

"Who said anything about a chick flick I was thinking about Phineas and Ferb." he stopped trying to reach for the remote and smiled. I may be a parent and he may be my best friend but we're still eighteen year olds who were completely and totally in love with the cartoon. There was something about it that just captured our hearts, or at least that's how I saw it. "Is it even on?"

"I think I recorded it earlier, class time seriously takes up so much of the day." he said leaning back and folding his hands behind his head. "Don't get me wrong I rather be here then working on the farm back home, but I seriously want to have some fun."

"You're not going to get that around here." I said feeling bad, he was living with me and my boys because he wanted to.

"I think I might though in a different way that I had intended, watching you with those boys is pretty fun." he said turning to me an wiggling his eyebrows in that way that always made me laugh. "Basketball is pretty fun, though not as much as when I was in high school but still I'll make the most of it."

"Yeah but you don't have to be here." I said.

"Is it hard to believe that I want to be here, at least here I know that I am making a difference and that's all I really want to do in life." I arched my eyebrows at him in confusion. "Sonny, being here for those boys and you is something worth missing the college life for."

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" I said taking his hand in mine.

"You walked into Rite Aid and bought about five bags of diapers and five packs of wipes." he said giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "Oh and a tub of ice cream."

"I'm going to hop into the shower, holler if you need anything." he said.

I nodded and watched as he retreated into his room only to reemerge seconds later with his clothes and walk into the bathroom. I lay down and let the couch eat me, all too soon sleep claimed me prisoner.

**Chad's POV**

I rolled over onto my side, I felt my eyes widen as I stared at the red numbers on my alarm clock. I was over an hour late for work, usually I would care but lately all I wanted was for them to fire me. Walking into Condor Studios everyday reminded me of Sonny too much and I didn't like that. I thought about calling in sick, giving the that I had the worst headache of my life it seemed like a good idea, but I dragged myself out of bed and headed for the shower.

After putting on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans I headed out. The bright sunlight did nothing but make my headache worse, I put on my sunglasses and got into my car. The drive to work was dull and uneventful though I did yell at some old lady for driving too slow.

"Rough night, Pretty Boy." Nico said as I walked past him, So Random started an hour after we did, the lucky bastards. I was confused as to why he was still calling me Pretty Boy, something he started doing after Sonny and I got together and we kind of became friends, surly by now he knew that Sonny left because of me. "You look like you were hit by a truck or something, what have you been up to?"

"None of your business." I snarled. If they all knew that I was hooking up and drowning myself in alcohol they would surly hate me, they should hate me, I hate me. I left Nico standing there looking, well looking hurt but I sure as hell didn't care.

"You're late Chad." the director yelled.

"I have the worst headache right now so shut up." I snapped, maybe he'd take that as the final straw and have the writers write my character out of the show. I doubted that though. "Some one hand me a script."

We went through the morning routine, I played Mackenzie as if my head wasn't about to burst. I snapped at just about everyone, and came so close to having myself fired but they didn't they only added my bad mood to the script. They were going to build a whole arch of the series around my new mood. I sat by myself at lunch, not wearing the Mackenzie Falls uniform, I could feel everyone staring at me as I soundlessly ate the grossness known as cafeteria food. This was what my work life looked like now, there was no joy in it.

After lunch I walked onto the So Random set, I wanted to see how they were holding up without Sonny. I was leaning against the doorframe of the prop house looking in at the room, when Tawni and Zora walked in.

"What are you doing here Cooper?" Tawni asked, she seemed to be the only one who hated me, which meant that she knew that Sonny left because of me.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." I said flatly.

"Do you want to watch the show?" Zora asked.

"I don't know how far I can push my director, I came so close to being fired earlier." I said peeling myself off of the door frame and walking into the room. My gaze lingered on the photo booth, Sonny and I had taken so many pictures in that thing.

"You sound disappointed." Tawni said.

"I am." I turned around and headed back in the direction of my set. Visiting Chuckle City, was not my best plan. I ignored the director and went straight into my dressing room. Once I had my keys and wallet I walked out. "I'm going home." I said as I past everybody.

**Sonny's POV**

I looked at what I had done, half a page of a five page paper. I glared at the screen of my computer, then I turned to glare at the baby monitor. I dropped my glare when the crying started, I closed the computer and headed into the nursery. Dylan was wailing at the top of his lungs and Chase had began to cry by the time I entered. Over the past couple of months I had mastered carrying both of them so that's what I did. I heard the front door open and the sound of Jim's duffle bag hitting the floor.

"Hey do you need help over there?" he asked coming into the room and taking Chase before I could answer.

We got the boys to stop crying and when we fed them somehow they wound up getting food all over them. Jim thought it was funny and recorded the whole thing.

"Look Chase, look at the bubbles." I said trying to get Chase to stop crying, as I attempted to give him a bath in the kitchen sink. He was being difficult. "Chase, pop the bubbles."

"I don't think he likes the bubbles, Sonny." Jim laughed, he was still recording. I turned toward him and glared. He stuck his tongue out at me and returned the gesture. "Chase Matthew, don't give your momma a hard time."

I managed to somehow run a soapy washcloth over Chase's body, Jim had calmed him down by making funny faces. "Here I thought I was the comedian." I said flicking some foam at my best friend. I washed Chase's light brown hair and then picked him up out of the sink and wrapped him in a big blue towel. Putting on the diaper was easy, the hard part was getting Chase to stay still while I put on his blue pajamas. "Who's my handsome boy?" I asked when he was all dressed.

"I didn't know you thought about me that way." Jim said. I tossed the wet towel at him which he caught effortlessly with his right hand. "What do I do with this?"

"Put it in the hamper." I said rolling my eyes. "Now comes the hard part." I turned to look at Dylan who was sitting in his highchair with food all over himself. "Dylan Christopher, you made big, big mess."

"Yeah, Dylan now mommy not only has to clean you up but your chair too." Jim said. I glared at him again and he walked out of the kitchen. I heard him say, "Hey Sonny, one day you're going to be watching this and you'll laugh. I know that right now it's tough and you know what it isn't going to get any easier but you're one tough cookie and you'll survive. PS you made me a father way too soon, but I love those little guys." I was practically in tears as then I started laughing when he said, "I bet you I can make it in with one hand."

"Jim hurry up I'm going to need your help with Dylan!" I yelled above Dylan's screams.

After our combined efforts Dylan was squeaky clean, and both of them were in bed. We looked at the kitchen and our faces fell, somehow the two babies had managed to spill all of their milk and mushed bananas everywhere.

"It's going to be a long night." I said remembering that my paper was due in the morning.

**To be continued...**

**Please review**


End file.
